Lightning
by Cocopurplebooks
Summary: BellsWood England is known for its mysterious activities and strange happenings. When nine teenagers gets stuck in the middle of uncovering the mysterious and supernatural BellsWood, all Hell breaks loose! (Book One of The Lightning Series.)
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before moving to BellsWood England, my life wasn't too perfect. Growing up without parents was hard but I had my grandma with me. I was the quiet girl who barely said anything at all. I felt like I could never fit in until I met him.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Excited?" Evelyn Martin asked her granddaughter Nina Martin. The two were packing things out of their big boxes. They've just moved here to BellsWood, England and Evelyn was joyful about the big switch from America to England.<p>

"I think so." Nina stated. England was so much different from America and Nina liked it. She just hoped she didn't have a hard time fitting in here. Evelyn smiled as she took out big dusty books out of the box. Evelyn already finished decorating the living room,kitchen and bathroom with the help of Nina. The new house they lived in was very ancient looking but it got Nina intrigued . The house was big and long and Nina felt like this house had tons of mystery to it.

"Well I'm excited to start working. " Evelyn said as she put the books on the living room counter. Nina knew that to pay for the bills, her gran had to find a job. She just felt uncomfortable having her work. Her gran is almost seventy and was known for having heart problems. But her gran was stubborn and would not listen to Nina.

"I'm also excited for you to tell me about your first day of school, when you come home tomorrow. " Evelyn said smiling at Nina. Nina smiled back. She was trying to think positive about her first day. What could be the worst thing that could happen? Nina gets bullied so bad that she can't go to school anymore? She hopes that won't happen.

"I'm excited too." Nina told her gran. Maybe it's not going to be bad. Maybe she'll make friends easily.

* * *

><p>"Did you get my homework done?" Amber Millington asked Mara Jaffray. It was the following day at school and Amber was putting lip gloss on her lips.<p>

"Yes. All done." Mara took out a Maths packet and gave it to Amber. Amber smiled. Amber is the most popular girl in BellsWood High School. She's known for her beauty with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. She's also known for being the daughter of Arthur Millington, one of the richest guy in town.

"Thanks. My grade is definitely going to go up." Amber said as she put her lip gloss inside her bag. Amber opened her locker and checked herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous. Proud with the way she looked ,she closed her locker.

"You know Amber the work isn't that hard. All you have to do is study." Mara told her. Amber rolled her eyes. Who had time to do homework when you had to go to parties and look good all the time. Sometimes Mara is annoying with her goody two shoes self but she is smart and Amber occasionally uses her to do her homework. While Mara is smart, she's not exactly tough and is easy to manipulate.

Soon after,the warning bell ringed and Mara rushed away. Amber took her time walking until she saw Mick Campbell.

"Mick! " Amber rushed beside him. When he looked up at her she smiled. Mick's captain of the football team and plays soccer. He's also known for being the school's heart-throb with those dreamy eyes. Amber planned on making Mick her boyfriend.

"Hey Amber. What class you have now?" He asked her.

"Maths." Amber hoped he had Maths too. Then they could talk and talk and then maybe they could date.

"I got English." The bell ringed again and Mick flashed her a smile as he walked away. Amber watched him walked away and she felt a surge of confidence flowed through her. She had the perfect plan on making Mick hers.

* * *

><p>"It's great to finally meet you ." Eric Sweet gushed. Nina blushed. She was sitting in the hard chair in the principal's office. She was supposed to get her class schedule ten minutes ago but was too interested in talking to her.<p>

"You've been in the honor roll since 7th grade. Interesting. Do you like sports?" Mr. Sweet asked her. Nina shrugged. She wasn't exactly athletic.

"What's your favorite subject?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"English, History or Science. " Nina said. She heard the bell ringed and looked at Mr. Sweet.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Here's your schedule. Have a good day." He told her.

"Thanks. Same to you." Nina took her schedule and walked out the office. She had Maths first period. Nina took a long deep breath and walked to her class. The hallway was quiet as everyone is in class. Nina looked around and was in awe at how clean the school is compared to her old school. The lockers are painted a gold, blue or silver. Each of the lockers are decorated. The walls were full of posters about school spirit. Nina was finally by the door of her class. It is packed with students taking out their books. Nina tried to push the nervousness away as she walked inside the class.

All the noise stopped as Nina walked in. In the front of the board was an old teacher with a cheap odd gray color wig. His outfit looked like he was still living in the sixties.

"New student?" He asked in a thick Russian accent. Nina nodded and the teacher pointed to an empty seat exactly all the way in the back. Nina walked past unfamiliar faces and she felt a sudden urge to look around. She looked around and her eyes locked on a guy sitting in the middle of the class. He has brown hair and blue eyes. It felt like time stopped as the guy looked at Nina and she looked at him. Nina turned around and realized that time really stopped. Everyone but her and that guy stayed still like a statue. Nina is scared and fascinated all at the same time.

"What are you?" Nina asked. She knew the question sounded weird but can this person be some type of supernatural creäture?

"You mean who am I? I'm Fabian. What are you? Did you just freeze everyone but us?!" He asked her. His blue eyes filled with panic. He looked at Nina like she was some evil alien.

"What? I did not freeze anyone." Nina protested. A loud clap of thunder boomed from the window breaking all the glass in the window. Nina and Fabian rushed down to the floor.

"Can you please sit already?!" A girl loudly asked Nina. Nina rubbed her eyes as she looked around. Nothing has changed. The glass was not broken,everyone was moving again and it was a perfect sunny day. Nina finally took her seat but by the looks Fabian kept throwing at her,Nina knew something really is wrong.

* * *

><p>After class Amber rushed to her locker to get something. Operation : Get Mick Campbell to be hers was on phase one.<p>

"Hey Ms. Princess. Looking for your mirror? " Patricia Williamson asked. She laughed at her lame joke as Amber snatched out her big book of flirting. Yes Amber had a guide on how to flirt. She was going to use this so she can flirt with Mick and then he can ask her out. Maybe...

"Wow. I finally see you with a book. Is the dumb blond image boring you now?" She asked sarcastically. Amber simply walked away. Patricia must be jealous of her. Patricia is the school's goth. She doesn't wear black all the time but with her rocker look, blue and purple streaks in her dark red hair and her tough attitude, you wouldn't want to mess with her.

Amber walked up to Mick's locker and was gleeful to see him there. Amber flipped her hair and smiled as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Mick." She said speaking in a low seductive voice.

"Hey." He said. He smiled at Amber and closed his locker. Well here goes nothing. Amber smiled and moved closer to Mick.

"Do you want to hangout after school today? Maybe go on a date. " She asked. Mick was quiet for a while. Super quiet. Amber started to become a little nervous. Did Mick not hear her?

"I can't today. I have practice." He gave her a sheepish grin as he walked away. The warning bell ringed but Amber stand there in the hallway not moving. How could Mick just reject her like that? She never got rejected and this feeling did not go well. Amber wanted to throw a tantrum right there but she took a deep breath and faked smiled. She wasn't going to give up just yet.

* * *

><p>By lunch Nina's mind was still elsewhere. So far she's barely paid attention to all the classes she had. Her mind was still heavily on what happened earlier. How can time can stop but she and this Fabian guy were still moving? She tried to tell her brain she was just imagining it but Nina knew for a fact that she's lying to herself. Nina barely paid attention as she walked to an empty table with her tray of pizza.<p>

The school cafeteria is huge with students sitting around with their friends and talking and laughing. Nina felt a pang of loneliness and decided to take out a book to read. She ate one small piece of the pizza and it tasted more like cardboard than food. Nina was so interested in reading that she did not notice someone sitting next to her until the person cleared their throat.

"Hey." Fabian muttered uncomfortably. His tray of food also had pizza in it and a green apple. Fabian looked nervous. Nina put her book down. She knew immediately what Fabian wanted to talk about.

"Let me guess. You want to talk about what happened earlier. Everyone stood still but us." Nina said. Fabian nodded.

"It was weird and crazy. I never saw anything like that before. I don't know if I should tell my uncle or-" Fabian is cut off by Nina suddenly giggling.

"I doubt your uncle would believe that. He would think you're crazy or something." Nina said matter of fact.

"I know." Fabian then started smiling and Nina smiled back.

"I'm Nina."

"I'm Fabian." He told her.

"I know. You told me already. " She said. It was a long awkward silence as Fabian took a long gulp of his water and Nina looked everywhere but at him.

"Guessing by your accent, I think your American." Fabian said after finishing drinking his water.

"Yup. I just moved here and it's very different from where I'm from. But I like it..." Nina said.

"I would love to go to America. My uncle went there once. He also went to Egypt,Italy, Spain and Germany. "Fabian said.

"Wow. I admit I'm jealous. " Nina said a bit jokingly. Fabian laughed and Nina smiled.

"What book are you reading?" Fabian asked as he touched Nina's hand for one brief second. It was like fire and heat. Fabian pulled away quickly.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked. She then realized the question she asked was stupid. Of course he was not okay.

"My hand hurts." Fabian opened up his hand and a long scary scar is shown on his hand. Nina gasped. Did she did that? What was going on?

Nina herself then felt a twinge of pain coming from her hand. She opened her hand and saw a blue mark in her hand. It was of a lightning bolt. Fabian eyes widened at the sight.

"What's going on?" Fabian asked. Nina stared at him helplessly. She had no clue herself.

* * *

><p>That night Amber is in her room writing in her diary. Not satisfied with what she wrote she ripped the page out. She came home from school and basically yelled at her parents to leave her alone. She felt oddly alone in her big pink room. Her bed felt to stuffy. She did not feel like writing im her journal and she did not want to go downstairs and watch any movie with her parents. She was still reeling from Mick's rejection and even through she promised herself she would try again tomorrow she was still mad. Amber's phone ringed.<p>

"Hello. " She said.

"Party being thrown now." Someone said. The person quickly hanged up. Amber smiled. She had a party to go to. Maybe then she'll stop feeling so lonely and feel confident.

* * *

><p>The next day Nina walked to her locker slowly. She felt like she was some zombie. Moving really slow. Last night she had a nightmare about being killed and screamed. Her gran asked if she was okay and Nina had to lie. She felt guilty afterwards since she never ever lied to her grandmother. This whole situation was freaking her out and she still had that mark on her hand. Nina opened her empty locker and put some books inside. When she closed her locker,Fabian was standing by her. He looked exhausted and had dark circles under his eyes.<p>

"Exhausted too?" She asked.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. I felt like I'm in some bad horror movie." Fabian said.

"It's all my fault. Before I came here you probably had a normal life. I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. This never happened to me ever." Nina said. She felt scared and helpless. She didn't know what to do.

"Nina. Calm down. We are going to get through this together. Nothing is wrong with us." Fabian tried to reassure her.

"You're right. Nothing is wrong with us." Nina said even through the two knew otherwise. Something was deeply wrong.

* * *

><p>The man wearing all dark watched as Nina and Fabian walked home after school. He smiled at how panicky they both looked. He watched Fabian and Nina with hate filled eyes. He had to be patient. Really patient...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My first ever story on HOA. I used to be obsessed about this show! Hope you enjoy. Other characters would be introduced. Enjoy :)<strong>


	2. One Of Us

**One of Us**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm the beauty of the school. I'm used to getting what I . I want those pair of shoes,I'm getting it. If I want that guy, I'm getting him without a fight. I'm not a bitch just ambitious.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a long week since Nina first moved to BellsWood England. A week and nothing strange happened yet. Nina spent most of her time with her newfound friend Fabian. In a cold Saturday morning Nina sat on her comfy bed thinking about the weird mysterious things happening to her. The lightning bolt that was on her hand vanished yesterday and Nina felt relieved. She was still hoping that she imagined the whole thing. A knock on the door made Nina sit up. Her gran walked in smiling.<p>

"I have some news." Evelyn said smiling. Now,Nina was curious. Her gran was really happy so it must be good news.

"What is it?" Nina asked. She needed some good news in her life. Her gran took a seat next to her and squeeze her cheeks. Her gran's been doing that since Nina was a little newborn.

"I got a job working at the museum of BellsWood History. " Evelyn smiled. She waited for Nina to react. Nina heard about the museum since Fabian stated that his uncle worked there. But the museum is two long hours away from here and her gran haven't driven in years and Nina does not have a car.

"Gran,I'm happy for you. But isn't the museum far. Like how are you going to get there? I can't drive and you certainly can not drive." Nina told her grandmother with a worry look.

"Oh Nina. Always worried about me. I can take the local transportation. The bus. I really need this job and I'm happy. I can't wait to start working." Evelyn stand up. She smiled at Nina and left the room. Nina smiled. She got up from her bed and looked outside. It was sunny and windy outside. Nina suddenly wondered what Fabian is doing.

* * *

><p>"Come on Joy!" Fabian said as he snatched a book away from his best friend Joy Mercer hands. Joy rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Fabian.<p>

"Stop reading that boring Science book and hang out with me! We should be watching that new Chris Hemsworth movie! He's dreamy." Joy said smiling at the thought of Chris Hemsworth.

"Sorry Joy, this is important. Homework is important. " Fabian said. His eyes were glued to his book and he kept turning the pages. Joy rolled her eyes. In ten more seconds she was about to have her little tantrum and Fabian knew that. That's why he finally closed the book and gave Joy his attention.

"Anyway. We should watch this mov-" Fabian's phone started to ring and Joy rolled her eyes as she stomped her feet.

"Who the heck is calling you?!" Joy demanded. Fabian ignored her as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Fabian said.

"Hey. It's me" Nina said. Fabian smiled even brighter making Joy very curious. Who is he talking to?

"Hey you. What's up?" He asked.

"I'm bored. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I mean if you want to." Nina said quickly. She quickly pinched herself for sounding stupid.

"I can't. I'm hanging out with a friend." Fabian said. He looked at Joy who had her arms crossed and was tapping her feet.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday. " Nina wished she made more friends in school. The only friend she got was Fabian and he was busy hanging out with another friend. She couldn't help but felt a little jealous.

"You can hang out with us ,if you want. Do you know where the BellsWood Community park is at?" Fabian asked. He felt bad that Nina didn't have that much people to hang out with.

"Yeah. I pass by it all the time on my way to school."

"Meet us there." Fabian quickly hanged up. He looked at Joy who had an angry expression.

"Looks like we're not watching that Chris Hemsworth movie today." Fabian smiled at Joy while she glared.

* * *

><p>"Come on Alfie!" Jerome Clarke yelled at his best friend Alfie Lewis. The pair was at BellsWood Community Park and Alfie was sitting down on the swings while Jerome was standing behind him.<p>

"I don't want to do it Jerome! How come you can't do it yourself?" Alfie asked with sass. Jerome rolled his eyes as he walked up to an older brunette woman who was texting on her phone.

"Excuse me." Jerome said. The woman looked up. Jerome smiled.

"You have the biggest ass I ever seen." Jerome said. The woman jaw dropped and she slapped Jerome across the face. Alfie started laughing hard and Jerome rubbed his now red face. The woman rushed off.

"That was hilarious. Hit on another girl." Alfie said smiling. Jerome glared at him. Fabian and Joy walked past them.

"Joyful and Rutter! What's up?" Jerome rushed up to them. Alfie got out the swings and followed Jerome.

"What do you losers want?" Joy asked annoyed. Joy disliked Alfie and Jerome a lot. She thought half of their jokes in class was corny. She also couldn't stand being in the same room with them more than 5 minutes.

"Wow Joy. So harsh. I thought we were friends baby." Jerome teased. Fabian and Joy share a look with each other before walking away.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Alfie and Jerome ran to follow them.

* * *

><p>Nina sat at a park bench alone waiting for Fabian and his friend. She felt relaxed and smiled when she saw a mother and daughter walking hand in hand together.<p>

"Hey Nina!" Fabian said as he reached next to her. A girl with tan skin,brown medium length hair and brown eyes stand next to Fabian. Behind them was two guys. One tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and the other was light skin with brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall but not taller than the blonde one.

"H-Hi." Nina felt weary being around all these people.

"I'm Joy. Your new right?" Joy asked. She looked Nina up and down and carefully examining her.

"Yeah. I guess it's that obvious. I'm American. " Nina said smiling at Joy. Joy smiled back. Jerome and Alfie's jaw dropped.

"You're American! Lucky! I love America. " The guy with the brown hair said smiling.

"I'm Jerome and that dork right there is Alfie." Jerome pointed to Alfie who was doing the piece sign. Nina laughed.

"Nice to meet you guys." Nina said cheerfully. There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at each other. Fabian and Nina looked at each other, Joy looked at Fabian and Alfie and Jerome looked at Nina.

"Are we gonna stay here all day and look at eachother?"Alfie asked.

"Move out the way peasants!" An old cranky man said as he pushed past them. The old man had a stuffed blackbird with him.

"I can't stand him. " Joy complained. Nina watched him walked away. He looked familiar.

"Who is he?" Nina said.

"Victor Rodenmaar. He's like very cranky all the time. " Fabian told her.

"His dad used to be mayor of BellsWood a long time ago. Maybe in 1897." Jerome joked. Alfie was the only one who laughed.

"He's like the Boo Radley of this town. My parents used to tell me he was a vampire when I was younger. Turns out he's just a weirdo that talks to a stuffed raven. I can't understand why Mr. Sweet wants to be best friends with such a freak." Joy said. Nina could tell that Joy is such a judgemental person. She wasn't sure if she liked her yet.

"Mr. Sweet is best friends with him?" Nina asked.

"I wouldn't say they are best friends. They just talk. " Fabian said. Nina watched Victor until he walked away. Why did he looked so familiar?

* * *

><p>On Monday Fabian walked up to his locker. He took a couple of books out of his locker. Joy rushed up to him with her books in hand. Patricia was next to her.<p>

"Hey Rutter." Patricia smirked. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform and instead is wearing an all rocket type outfit with black boots.

"Why are you not wearing your uniform? You can get in trouble. " Fabian said.

"Duh. That's why I'm wearing it. I want to hear Mr. Sweet complain." Patricia said. Joy chuckled. Her best friend is such a rebel and she doesn't even care.

"Next time we're hanging out please don't invite that Nina girl. No offense she's boring." Joy said. Patricia laughed while Fabian glared.

"I rather hang out with her than watch some boring Chris Hemsworth movie." Fabian told her a bit harshly. He then walked off leaving Joy and Patricia in disbelief.

"Whoa. "Patricia muttered.

"I don't know what's his problem. " Joy said. She smiled at Patricia but Patricia could tell that Joy was really hurt by what he said.

"Ms. Williamson in my office now!" Mr. Sweet demanded when he walked past her.

"See you later Joy!" Patricia said. She followed Mr. Sweet to his locker. Joy signed as she walked to her class.

* * *

><p>"Come on. I need it for the school article." Mara begged to Trudy Rehmann. Trudy was searching her office while Mara stand impatiently tapping her shoes.<p>

"I'm sorry sweetie but I just can't find it." Trudy said. Mara looked around. As much as Mara loved Trudy,she had to admit that she was slightly a messy person. Everything in her office screamed hoarder.

"I gave it to you weeks ago." Mara complained. She hated being another one of those whiny teenage girls but she needed the book she gave Trudy. Mara is the only sophomore in the whole of BellsWood High School to be in charge of the school's newspaper. She loved the feeling of writing a good story and having people read it. But sadly not that many people read the school's newspaper.

"I'm sorry Mara. But it is tiresome being a high school guidance counselor. I have so much work to do. Oh my gosh, look at my office!" Trudy screamed. She finally noticed the way her office looked and had her hand to her heart. The warning bell ringed and Mara left without saying goodbye. Now what was she supposed to do? She was so excited about writing this article and now this happen...

"Hey Mara. Why so glum?" Jerome asked with his sidekick Alfie by his side.

"Trudy lost a book that I so desperately needed." Mara said sadly. Mara walked away from them and Jerome smirked as he took out a book from his bag.

"I think this is the book." Jerome smiled to Alfie.

"Wow Jerome. You are such a badass." Alfie said with admire. Jerome shrugged his shoulders as the two walk together to class.

* * *

><p>Two classes later Nina shut her locker closed. Her first two classes was very interesting but sadly she didn't see Fabian. She did saw Joy who was watching her. Nina was about to head off to the library when she saw Victor heading inside Mr. Sweet's office. The hallways were empty and Nina let curiosity get the better of her. She quietly walked near the closed-door and quietly eavesdrop on their conversation.<p>

"Victor! You scared the bejeus out of me." Mr. Sweet yelped. Victor seemed to ignore him as he said something else.

"Something weird is going on." Victor told him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do. I hate this town. It's nothing but cursed." Victor said with disdain. Nina quietly gasped.

"Victor that was years ago. All that stuff is over and I want to move on with my life." Mr. Sweet sounded angry.

"How can we move on with our lives when the darkness is here. I can feel it. Time is standing still." Victor went on.

"Victor I don't want to hear this. Can you please leave my school?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"You don't want to believe me. Fine!" Victor said. Nina quietly hide behind a locker as Victor angrily left his locker. Nina was breathless. Something was going on around here. She had to tell Fabian.

* * *

><p>Fabian took a seat by himself at lunch. Joy sat right down next to him with her tray of lunch. Joy awkwardly smiled at him. Fabian smiled back.<p>

"I'm sorry for being so bitchy. I guess I was on my period. " Joy said. Fabian looked at Joy uncomfortably. Joy smiled.

"But honestly if you want to hang out with Nina, I won't mind. " Joy said. She was lying to herself but she wanted Fabian to be happy and not think she was a bitch. Fabian smiled at Joy. He was grateful that his close friend was acting mature. Nina rushed up to Fabian and Joy.

"Fabian can I talk to you?" Nina asked urgently. Fabian left with Nina without saying nothing to Joy.

"I'm going to be forever alone." Joy muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"What's going on Nina?" Fabian asked worriedly. The two were standing in the empty hallways.<p>

"I saw Victor talking to Mr. Sweet today." Nina didn't want to mention the eavesdropping part because she didn't want to seem noisy.

"You did? What were they talking about?"

"Victor went on and on about how cursed BellsWood is and the darkness. " Nina said. She waited for Fabian's reaction but he had the same expression.

"Maybe he's crazy." Fabian suggested. Nina crossed her arms. Yes Victor looked weird but was Nina crazy for actually believing him?

"I think he's telling the truth. Remember last week. When time paused and it was just you and me. Remember the lightning bolt?" Nina asked him.

"I remember all those things but it's gone and I don't know..." Nina took a deep breath.

"Something is going on and I have to investigate. I mean I know I sound crazy but." Nina couldn't find the right words to say how she felt. She touched Fabian's hand and nothing happened. No fire spark.

"I can touch you." Nina said. Fabian smiled. All of a sudden Mr. Sweet walked out of his office and glared at them. He heard the conversation and was angry.

"Go down to lunch this instance! " He yelled. Nina and Fabian quickly ran off. Mr. Sweet signed. He never screamed at the students like that. What was happening to him? How did Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin knew about the lightning bolt and how did they get it? Mr. Sweet hated to admit it but Victor was right. The Darkness is near..

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! Thanks to LiveLoveBreatheSing for the review and thanks to the people that favorite or follow. I'm glad you seem to be liking it.**


	3. Smile For The Camera

**Smile For The Camera**

**I do not own any HOA characters used in this story. I only own my story ideas and my original characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you hate it when someone you know has secrets. You're desperate to know but they just won't tell you. It can be an embarrassing secret like you still sleep with a teddy bear. Sometimes it's a juicy secret. Something out of this world crazy. But sometimes a secret can be so dark, it can be deadly. What's my secret? I'll never tell.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Mara?" Jake Roberts asked Mara. He was a school nerd who worked for BellsWood High School Newspaper. He was scared out of his mind as he hold his camera with a shaky hand.<p>

"Yeah. I'm super scared. Who goes to the cemetery at night?" Ricky Nelson said. He also worked for the newspaper and had a face full of pimples.

"Guys stop being such babies. Nothing is going to happen. Trust me." Mara signaled for the boys to follow her and they did. Outside was windy for a late January night and Mara regretted not wearing her jacket. As the trio walked and walked, Mara had an eerie feeling that someone was watching her.

"What gravestone are we looking for?" Jake asked.

"Simon BellsWood Jr." Mara said. It felt like hours but they finally found it. Simon BellsWood Jr. 1924-1934. Loving son. Gone too soon.

"He was ten years old when he died? I thought all the BellsWood family had a long life?" Ricky asked.

"That's what I thought. Jake film this. " Mara walked up to the gravestone and slowly stared rubbing it.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked while filming her. Mara kept on rubbing the dirty gravestone when finally a picture of Simon came up. Except that it was not Simon it was his young brother Miles.

"Oh my god." Ricky was speechless. Mara was too.

"Simon didn't die. His brother did." Mara finally put the pieces together. This explains so much.

"We have to tell everyone about this." Mara said looking at the camera. She couldn't help but smile. This was a juicy story. Before anything else can happen, someone wearing all black walked behind Mara.

"Mara!" Ricky yelled. Jake dropped the camera and screaming can be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>48 hours earlier<strong>

"I can't sleep. I have the biggest headache ever." Mara said. She had dark circles around her eyes and looked miserable. Amber flipped her blonde hair as she smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Are you even listening?" Mara asked impatiently.

"Nope. I have a mission and no offense I don't really care about your little problems. We all know the newspaper club is capital L. Lame." Amber muttered. She closed her locker and put on her uniform jacket. Mara rolled her eyes. She wondered why she still talked to self-centered brat Amber Millington. Sure, Amber forces Mara to do her homework and in return Amber sits next to her in some classes but that's it. Mara could do so much better in a friend.

"If you don't care then I'll talk to someone else. " Mara said coldly. Amber struggled and walked away to Mick Campbell. The warning bell ringed and Mara was about to walk to her Biology class when she saw something that caught her attention. It was a picture of Jack BellsWood. He was the founder of this town and rumors had it that he lived up to the age 400 years old. Mara seen this picture hundreds of times but it felt weird-looking at it now. She felt this pull towards it. This want to know what Jack BellsWood might of been thinking. An idea clicked in her head. She had a great story idea for the newspaper.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Victor? "Fabian asked Nina. He kindly decided that he will walk Nina home after school and that was what he was doing now. Nina was grateful to have a good friend like him.<p>

"No. He's keeping quiet." Nina said. She haven't seen Victor for a while and has been on the look out for him. Plus Mr. Sweet has avoided her since he lashed out on her and Fabian five days ago.

"I have an idea on how we can solve this whole weirdness. " Fabian said. Nina looked at him with an hopeful expression.

"Really? What is it?" Nina asked. Nina stopped walking and Fabian's jaw dropped at looking at Nina's house.

"What?" Nina turned around and looked at him.

"You live in this house?" Fabian asked her. His whole expression made Nina felt nervous. What was wrong?

"Yeah. Why do you look like you seen a ghost?" Nina asked him.

"The original BellsWood family lived in this exact house. Rumors is that it's haunted and the ghost of Jack BellsWood and his family still haunt it today. I don't believe that but anything could happen." Fabian couldn't take his eyes away from the house. Nina took in all this information in. She's been living in a house that was supposedly haunted? She found it shocking to believe it but said anything.

"So what was your idea?" Nina asked changing the subject quickly.

"We should visit the museum of BellsWood History. My Uncle works there and he can help us." Fabian said.

"Help? If we tell him, he'll think we are freaks. We have to keep this a secret." Nina told him. She didn't want to sound bossy but she couldn't help it.

"No he wouldn't. I know my uncle plus I live with him. We can't just wait till Victor comes and fights with Mr. Sweet. Something is going on around here and I don't know about you but I want to find it." Fabian said. He wasn't playing around with this.

"Okay. Let's go." Nina said. She really hoped she was not going to regret this.

* * *

><p>"You think this is a good story idea?" Jake asked skeptically after Mara finished telling him her idea about her story. It was after school and they were both in the school's newspaper room.<p>

"I know. The BellsWood family is the most famous family around here. They are spooky and creepy looking. Everyone in school would love the story." Mara said confidently.

"I don't think so. Only ten percent of the school even reads the newspaper. " Jake says.

"Yeah. I know but-" Jake cut off Mara.

"We need something interesting. Like we should write an article about Amber Millington. She's pretty, she looks nice and everyone loves blondes!" Jake exclaimed.

"She's also very shallow and does not seem to care about her school work. Trust me, this story idea will change the way people think of the BellsWood family forever." Mara said but Jake just looked at her. Mara was tired of people not taking her seriously especially Jake. Mara smiled and moved closer to Jake making sure to push her chest up.

"Please Jake. Do it for me." Mara said. Jake's eyes were to her face then to her chest then back to her face.

"Okay. We'll do it. It better be good." Jake said.

"Trust me, it will." Mara smiled confidently and walked away. She felt disgusted that she had to seduce Jake to get what she wanted but at least she was getting her story.

* * *

><p>"So I was like come on. I'm hungry." Mick said laughing as he told Amber a story. Amber pretended to laugh when she really thought it was corny. She liked Mick but she could not stand any of his corny jokes. The two were hanging at a shop that sell cakes and sweets and Mick was eating up all the sweets.<p>

"So Mick I was wondering. Do you like my outfit?" Amber asked flipping her hair. She had on a expensive outfit that she bought while using her dad's credit card plus high heels that were starting to make her feet painfully hurt.

"It's fine. Anyway did you see Mr. Sweet today? He looked like a pregnant apple." Mick started laughing obnoxiously while Amber glared at him. This was not going well...

* * *

><p>"Hey Uncle Ade!" Fabian greeted his uncle as soon as Nina and him set foot in the museum. Uncle Ade looked a little like Fabian with glasses and a almost bald head.<p>

"Fabian, I was just talking about you. How's it going." Uncle Ade seemed to notice Nina and smiled at her presence.

"Who is this lovely lady? Your girlfriend?" Uncle Ade asked. Nina and Fabian shared an awkward look.

"No. No. Just a friend. This is Nina. Nina, Uncle Ade." Fabian said his cheeks bright red.

"Nice to meet you." Nina said shaking his hands. She looked around the museum with a curious eye. She saw many historical things that looked interested but had nothing to do with the situation she and Fabian was facing.

"So what are you crazy kids doing here?" Ade asked walking. Fabian and Nina hurriedly followed after him.

"We're looking for history about BellsWood." Nina said quickly.

"Well you found just the place. Upstairs, there's a whole collection of books about the original BellsWood family." Ade pointed upstairs and walked away.

"You ready to do this Ms. Martin?" Fabian asked.

"I'm more ready than I'll ever be Mr. Rutter." Nina smiled at Fabian and the two set off upstairs. Hoping for answers.

* * *

><p>"He basically ignored me during the whole date. What the hell! Boys will kill to go on a date with me." Amber complained to her sometimes best friend Avery BellsWood. Amber lay down on her bed while Avery sat next to her.<p>

"Maybe you should try to get his attention in a different way. If you know what I mean. " Avery winked at Amber and Amber rolled her eyes. Avery's family is the sixth generation of the BellsWood family. Avery is a bit of a flirt and is kind of promiscuous.

"I'm not doing whatever you are hinting at. I just want Mick to like me. Not complain about Mr. Sweet." Amber signed heavily.

"Make him jealous then. Show him what's he is missing out on." Avery suggested. Amber thought about it and a smiled rushed to her face.

"Great idea. Mick will definitely feel jealous. " Amber said. She already had the person in mind that she was gonna flirt with.

"Glad to help. " Avery said. She stand up and took her jacket.

"I'm meeting up with this guy. He's eighteen and has a car. How cool is that?" Avery smiled to herself as she left Amber's room.

Amber smiled excitedly. Mick Campbell perpare to get jealous.

* * *

><p>"Find anything?" Fabian asked.<p>

"Nope. Just boring pages of irrelevant facts about BellsWood." Nina closed the book and signed in frustration.

"It's getting late. We should go and come back." Fabian said standing up. Nina put the book back and saw a book titled "BellsWood family tree." She curiously picked it up and flipped it open.

"Simon BellsWood Jr. Miles BellsWood, Flora BellsWood. " Nina read out all the names and looked at the pictures.

"Those are the original BellsWood kids. Simon died when he was ten." Fabian said.

"He did? How?" Nina asked curiously.

"He died mysteriously. Legend has it that someone in the family killed him." Fabian said. He turned the page and a picture of Victor and Flora appeared. They looked like young adults and the date of the picture was taken many years after Simon death.

"Woah. I never Victor knew Flora." Fabian said. Nina eyed the picture carefully. Flora smiled brightly while Victor just looked miserable. Was Victor always a miserable man?

Nina flipped the page again and almost gasp. Right there was a picture of Mr. Sweet and a man wearing all black smiling with a big lightning bolt in their arm.

"Oh my gosh." Nina turned to see Fabian and Fabian had the same alarmed look on his face. Nina took out her phone and took a quick picture of it.

"The museum will be closed in five more minutes. " A announcer said onto the speakers.

"It's time to go. " Fabian said.

"Wait for me outside. " Fabian nodded and walked away. Nina made sure no one was looking and took the book and hid it in her large school bag. She prayed that this museum had no alarms.

* * *

><p>The next morning at school Mara rushed to the school's newspaper room. She found Ricky Nelson and Jake typing away.<p>

"Goodmorning guys. My article is typed and ready to publish. " Mara bragged holding out her pages of article. Ricky and Jake stopped typing and stare at her.

"Give me the article." Jake demanded. Mara walked over to him and handed him her article. She knew it was well written and had great facts. She couldn't wait for all the compliments she was going to get.

"Damn. It's kind of heavy." Jake said holding the article in his hands.

"I know. I also think you and Ricky should come with me tonight. " Mara said smiling.

"Um. Are we having a three some?" Ricky asked.

"Gross. No. I think we should head over to Simon BellsWood Jr gravestone." Mara suggested smiling but her smile went away by the looks on Jake and Ricky's faces.

"I'm sorry but that idea sounds stupid." Jake said. Ricky agreed.

"Come on. We are only going to be there for a short while. We flim a little segment about the mysterious BellsWood family and call it a day. Trust me for once!" Mara begged.

"Fine. This BellsWood family story better be a hit!" Jake agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Mara smiled and walked away happy.

* * *

><p>"And then I was like. Dumbass for life!" Jerome laughed obnoxiously to his best friend Alfie who laughed along with him. Amber tried hard not to curse as she watched the boys from afar. They were so immature but Amber had to hit on one of them to make Mick jealous. Mick was standing close by next to them. Amber signed and picked Jerome to flirt with. Amber walked up to the boys aware of everyone looking at her.<p>

"Hey A-Amber!" Alfie said nervously. Amber ignored him and turned to Jerome.

"Hey Jerome. I never notice how tall you are. I have a thing for tall guys." Amber pointed out smiling. She pretended not to notice Mick watching them.

"And I have a thing for blondes. " Jerome said looking at Amber up and down.

"Walk me to class." Amber grabbed Jerome's arm and dragged him away smiling at the hurt look on Mick's face but confused at the hurt look on Alfie's face.

* * *

><p>"Fabian!" Nina ran up to Fabian who was closing his locker. Nina just got of her health class and was pretending to pay attention when all she thought about was the picture and the lighting bolt.<p>

"Hey." Fabian said. He had zero energy today due to the fact that he could not sleep last night.

Nina made sure no one was looking and took out the book she stole from the musuem. Fabian gasped.

"You stole the book?" Fabian asked a little too loudly.

"Shh! I had to do it. " Nina told him desperately. She didn't want him to think she was a thief.

Fabian signed. "Okay. Did you find new facts?" He asked.

"Not really. But I did found out where Simon BellsWood Jr gravestone is located. " Nina said.

"Let me guess, you wanna go and check it out." Fabian said. Nina smiled.

"You know me so well." Nina exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Did it work? Was Mick so jealous that he ran off crying?" Avery asked while she and Amber sat together at lunch drinking their diet soda.<p>

"No. But he did had a hurt look. Poor Mickey. " Amber smiled. Avery laughed.

"See I told you I give good advice. Too bad you never listen." Avery said. Mick walked by the table.

"Hey Mick." Amber said but Mick marched off ignoring her.

"Ouch." Avery said looking at Amber then Mick then back to Amber.

"Whatever. He's just mad." Amber said brushing off the hurt she felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"We have to tell someone about this." Mara said excitedly. This was shocking news that would rock this town. Before she can do any more somebody wearing all black walked up behind her.

"Mara!" Ricky yelled. Mara turned around too late. The person grabbed her and started choking her. Mara screamed trying to push him off. Ricky and Jake were also screaming scared. Jake dropped the camera and tried to push the man off Mara but the man pushed Jake hard knocking him unconscious. Mara started to felt a little unconscious until she heard someone behind her.

"What are you doing?" Fabian yelled. The man fled quickly leaving Mara on the floor. Mara's neck was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Nina bend down next to Mara. Fabian looked at Jake's unconscious body and then at Ricky whose face was white with terror.

"No. I was attacked and now Jake is unconscious. " Mara recognize Nina as the new girl in school and Fabian who she always see in the hallway.

"Fabian, the person that attacked Mara looked like the same person in the book." Nina said.

"That was standing next to Mr. Sweet." Fabian answered. Nina and Fabian shared a dark look.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mara demanded. No one answered and the silence was full of terror and tension.

**I worked really hard on this chapter and this story and I would really like if people would leave a review. It would really make my day. **


	4. Dreams vs Nightmares

**Dreams vs Nightmares**

**I do not own HOA. I only own the plotline and made up town and original characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I used to have nightmares when I was younger. Not too scary but equally horrifying. I dreamt about that monster hiding behind my closet because I ate too much candy. I dream about me losing my family and becoming some orphan living in a nightmare home. And then I dreamt about this person. So scary and freaky. I saw his face before but I just can't picture where I saw him before. Weird? I know.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nina couldn't sleep. She kept turning and turning. Everytime she closed her eyes, she got a picture of that person that attacked Mara in the woods three days ago. Nina sat up straight in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Nina wasn't scared of most things but that person scared her greatly. She wished she could talk to her gran about this but she doubt her gran will think she's serious. Nina got up from her bed and quietly opened the door. She walked past her grandmother's room and heard the faint sounds of snoring. Nina quietly walked down the stairs and hated how much it kept making noise everytime she walked. She walked to the kitchen and flipped on the lights. It was three in the morning and it was pouring outside. Nina listened to the rain and remembered the time when her life was normal. She opened the fridge and got out a bottle of water. Before she can drink it, she felt a flash of pain on her arm.<p>

"Ow!" Nina cried out. She lift up her sleeve and almost gasp. It was the mark of the lightning bolt. The same bolt she got when she first met Fabian.

"What is going on in my life?" Nina whispered.

* * *

><p>The following day at school Mara closed her locker and leaned against it. She didn't pay attention to any of her first three periods class and her mind was obsessed with what happened in the woods. Fabian, Nina and Ricky has been avoiding her and today Jake gets out the hospital. Jake had a concussion and Nina,Fabian,Ricky and Mara had to lie and said that Jake accidentally tripped and fall. Thank heavens that the BellsWood Police Department was clueless. Now today Mara wanted answers from Fabian and Nina.<p>

"Miss Jaffray." Mara turned to see Daphne Andrews. The English & French teacher of BellsWood High School. She had a weird look on her face.

"I read your article about the BellsWood family." Mrs. Andrews said. She looked at Mara carefully.

"Did you like it?" Mara asked. She almost forgot about the article. Mara wondered if she should tell Mrs. Andrews about what she found out about the BellsWood family but decided against it.

Mrs. Andrews didn't answer her question. Instead she let out a weary sign and walked away.

"Mrs. Andrews!" Mara called out but Mrs. Andrews marched right into Mr. Sweet's office. That was strange, Mara thought but she had more important matters to discuss. The bell ringed and she rushed off.

* * *

><p>Fabian walked to his drama class with a growing headache. He didn't had his coffee this morning and he felt like he'd just died and his spirit is still on Earth. The class wasn't as packed and the drama teacher Ms. Holland was not present.<p>

"Hey Fabian!" Mara pushed past a poor bystander as she took the seat next to Fabian.

"Hi." Fabian mumbled. He felt awkward about avoiding her lately but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"So, I wanted to talk about w-" Mara was cut off by Nina walking in. Nina gave the pair a curious look and sat far away from them.

"Tell me what's going on with you and Nina?" Mara asked. Just in time more students walked inside. Fabian checked his watch. Where the hell was the teacher?

"Hello." A young man walked inside the classroom closing the door. Students looked at him curiously and Mara finally stopped looking at Fabian and turned to the man.

"My name is Jason Winkler. I'm your new drama teacher." Mr. Winkler said. He flashed a smile showing perfect white teeth.

"Damn. Talk about sexy." Avery BellsWood said loudly. Some of the girls in the class started laughing.

"Let's not talk about sexy and talk more about the arts." Mr. Winkler said smiling at everyone.

* * *

><p>"Mara Jaffray wrote a article about the BellsWood family?" Mr. Sweet asked.<p>

"A really good article using facts and important information. Why is she all of a sudden interested in learning about the BellsWood family?" Mrs. Andrews asked. She looked worried but Mr. Sweet didn't get what she was worried about. He was more worried about Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter and Victor. Nina and Fabian are up to something. Mara was just a clueless girl.

"Daphne you have nothing to worry about. Mara's just curious. I mean everyone is curious about the BellsWood family." Mr. Sweet said in a dismissal tone. Mrs. Andrews still had the worried look on her face.

"I pray to the gods that no one ever knows anything about the history of this town. And if I were you, I'd be more worried." Mrs. Andrews left and Mr. Sweet grumbled. He had to do something and it had to be quick too.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Fabian rushed by Nina's side after Mr. Winkler's class was finished. Nina gaved him a little smile.<p>

"Why were you talking to Mara?" She asked as they reached her locker. She opened it but her eyes were on Fabian.

"She wants to know what's going on and I think we should tell her." Fabian said very quickly. Nina closed her locker and glared at Fabian.

"Tell her? Are you crazy?! We can't tell anyone about this." Nina demanded. She crossed her arms and looked very strict.

"Why not?" Fabian asked a little harshly. He suddenly felt bad because of the hurt look on Nina's face.

"Because of this." Nina looked around to see if anyone was paying attention and then rolled up her sleeve. The mark of the lightning bolt was there and Fabian gasped.

"The mark came back! How?" Fabian asked.

"Whoa." Mara said appearing out of nowhere. Her mouth hunged wide open. Nina quickly rolled down her sleeve but it was already late.

"How did you get that mark? Was it the same person that attacked me that did that to you?" Mara asked. Nina and Fabian share a quick nervous look.

"Ms. Martin, Mr. Rutter. My office please." Mr. Sweet said walking up to the trio. Nina and Fabian rushed to follow Mr. Sweet leaving Mara all alone.

"Ugh!" Mara yelled out. She ignored the looks she received and walked to the newspaper room hoping to see Ricky or Jake.

* * *

><p>"Take a seat." Mr. Sweet announced. He took a seat on his chair and faked smiled at Nina and Fabian. Nina and Fabian both take a seat but looked uncomfortable.<p>

"Enjoying your classes?" Mr. Sweet said tapping his fingers. Nina couldn't take this anymore. What did he want now?

"Mr. Sweet, what do you want?" Nina asked hoping she didn't come out rude. Mr. Sweet's smile faded away and he glared at Nina.

"I hope you two stop snooping around." Mr. Sweet harshly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Fabian asked.

"I mean that I hope you two stop sticking your noses into other people's business!" Mr. Sweet's face was a harsh shade of red and Nina was shocked to see him so angry but that didn't mean she was going to back down now.

"You can't tell us what to do." Nina reply sending him her own glare.

"I know I can't. But if I find out that both of you guys are disobeying me and not listening. Well let's say you'll be gone from BellsWood Highschool. " Mr. Sweet smiled.

"Are you threatening us?" Fabian asked. He never seen Mr. Sweet so angry. He was sweet like his last name.

"Yes. I am. Now you can leave now. " Mr. Sweet announced. Nina and Fabian got up to leave. Once outside of his office, Fabian noticed how frustrated Nina looked.

"I can't believe the nerve of him." Nina had her arms crossed while walking with Fabian.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to work harder to find out what is going on in this place." Nina felt determined and fearless even through she felt the exact opposite.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jake! Welcome back."Mara smiled brightly at Jake while walking inside BellsWood newspaper room. Jake ignored her as he packed away his things.<p>

"What are you doing?

"Packing. I'm transferring schools." Jake did not meet her eyes when he said that. Mara gasped.

"Why?" Mara asked moving closer to Jake. Jake looked stressed out and dark circles was all over his eyes.

"Ever since the attack, I keep having these dreams... Do you know how hard it is to lie to your parents? I don't feel safe in this school." Jake muttered. Mara felt bad for him but not too bad. Instead of wanting to find out what is going on, he was being a little baby and running away. How immature.

"What school are you going to?" She asked.

"St. Davis Prep." Mara rolled her eyes. He was leaving to go to one of the top school all the way in London.

"I'm going to miss it here. I hope you and Ricky will do a good job ruining this place. Jake smiled at her one last time and then walked out the room.

Mara signed. Jake left, Ricky is MIA and Nina and Fabian kept avoiding her. She needed answers. She wanted answers. And she knew just the thing to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hello?" Nina called out. She looked around and saw that she was at the BellsWood gravestone. She shivered in fear. She tooked her time and walked slowly.<strong>

**"Is anyone there?" Nina yelled. Her hands were sweating and her throat felt clogged up. She turned around and a figure wearing all black attacked her out of nowhere. She screamed and screamed but all she felt was pain.**

* * *

><p>"Nina! Honey." Nina got up to see her gran looking at her with a concerned expression. Nina looked at the watch she had on her wall. 2am.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I just had a nightmare. That's all."

"What was it about?"

"I- I don't remember. " Nina lied. She hated seeing the concerned look on her gran's face but she was fine. Super fine.

* * *

><p>"You had nightmares?" Fabian asked her. It became morning time real fast and Fabian and Nina were talking in an empty classroom.<p>

"Yeah. It was really bad and now my gran is worried about me." Nina couldn't help but let a few tears stream down her eyes. She's been holding her tears for the longest.

"Nina." Fabian moved closer to her and gave her a awkward hug. He didn't know what to do. He never saw her look so distraught.

"It's not getting better and I don't know what to do anymore.." Nina moved away from Fabian and wiped away her tears. The hug with Fabian felt nice. Just thinking about it made her blush.

"Hello lovebirds. " Mara walked inside the classroom with a determined look on her face.

"Lovebirds?" Fabian repeated.

"I'm sick of asking nicely so I'll do this my way. If you don't tell me what's going in this town or about the BellsWood family, I myself will have a chat about you two to Mr. Sweet." Mara smiled at the frightened looks on Fabian and Nina's faces.

"You won't. "

"Trust me. I will." Mara smiled happily at Nina.

"Fine. We'll tell you." Fabian couldn't look away from Nina as she said that.

"But you have to swear not to tell anyone about this. Ever!" Nina put in.

"I swear I will never tell anyone. Now tell me!"

"There's strange things going on around here." Nina rolled down her sleeve so Mara could see the lightning bolt mark. Mara looked fascinated seeing it. Nina prayed to God that she could trust Mara.

"When Nina and I first met, we had this connection. As soon as I layed eyes on her. Time stopped. It was weird." Fabian said remembering that day.

"Really weird. And then we both had this lighting mark. I still have mine but Fabian don't. " Nina told Mara.

"And then we heard Victor Rodenmaar talking to Mr. Sweet about how cursed this town is." Fabian added.

"And after what happened in the gravestone, I've been having nightmares since. The nightmares revolves around the person that attacked you." Nina finished off. Mara was silent for a long while absorbing everything they told her in.

"Wow. And here I thought living in BellsWood was perfect." Mara muttered.

"So do you have any ideas on what to do?" Nina asked her.

"Nope." Mara mumbled. The three teenagers let out a sign as they sat down.

* * *

><p>"So Mr. Sweet, what do you need to talk about?" Mr. Winkler asked curiously. He sat down on a chair in front of his boss.<p>

"I need you to do me a favor." Mr. Sweet grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>What does Mr. Sweet want? What will happen to Nina,Fabian and Mara? Where's Ricky?! What do you want to see happen? Thanks goes out for KiwiSaladFace for the reviews! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please spread the word about this story!<strong>


End file.
